The Black Riddle: The Sorcerers Stone
by netpoBa-pronounced Petrova
Summary: Harry James Potter never existed. He is the son of Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. He is Pegasus Salazar Black and it is his first year at Hogwarts. Targeted by Gryffindors for his mothers crimes and secret tutoring from someone though dead. Pegasus is more than willing to bring both the muggle and Wizarding worlds to their knees. But he must first resurrect his father.


The storm outside showed no sign of letting up as a small boy looked out of his window. Pegasus, as the boy was named, never liked storms. He couldn't see the night sky. He sighed and layed back on his bed at Wool's Orphanage. The day was July 30th, 1991. Tomorrow he would turn eleven. He couldn't help but feel tha something was going to happen on the 31st. Pegasus was abandoned at the orphanage on July 31st 1982. Ever since then he had noticed strange things happening around him. When he was six he had realized that everything that was happening around him was because of him. He could move things with his mind, cause people to do things against their will, read their minds, and one of his more unique abilities cause things to explode rather violently and then reform as though nothing had happened. There was also the fact that he could talk to snakes. They were always so much better company than the children at the orphanage.

Severus Snape was not happy. He seldom was and even then he rarely showed it. Today he had been given the task of retrieving a student from an orphanage and introdcing them to the magical world. The child he wa escorting was a Black. He had siently wondered if the child was related to the mutt that he had hated for his entire life. He arrived in front of Wool's orphange and immediatelly opened his umbrella. However as soon as he touched the gate to push it open excruitiating pain ripped through his left arm. He dropped the umbrella and looked at his forearm where the dark mark that had disappeared almost a decade before appeared. Snapes eyes widened in shock. The pain soon subsided but there was still a burning sensation in the arm.

Severus followed the matron as she led him to the child he was sent to collect. "If I were you I'd be carefull. He's a mean child" the matron said. As soon as her back was turned Severus sneered at her. Severus knocked on the door and after a few seconds it was answered by a boy whose looks confirmed his suspicions. His hair was as black as night and his skin exceptionally pale. It was his eyes that unnerved him the most though. They wer sparkling blue but had a look of malice that he had only ever seen in Bellatrix Lestrange.

Pegasus looked up at he man with the greasy hair and hooked nose. "Pegasus Black" the man asked.

"So that's my name?"

"You don't know your last name?"

"When I was left here they didn't leave anything about my family. Pegasus had alwys sort of fit naturlly I guess. And you are?"

"I am Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Witchcraft and wizardry? So what I can do is magic?"

"If I can come in I can better explain it."

"Of course. My appologies."

Pegasus stepped aside and let the man enter his room. The man seemed to size the room up and could see a sneer forming on his face. "As I said earlier I am a Professor at Hogwarts. We would like you to come and be a student there" the professor said and Pegasus could tell that the man was doing his best to be polite.

"What is it that you teach, Professor?"

"I teach Potions and I am also the Head of the Slytherin House. I do not mean to rush you however you need to get your supplies I have other children to meet."

"Of course, sir. Just tell me where to go and what to do and I will let you get on with your day."

Severus looked at the boy and couldn't help but notice that his Dark Mark had grown hotter when he was near the boy. In his rush to get away from the boy he simply handed him the school letter and told him to access the student account in Gringott's and to go to Charring Cross Road and find the Leaky Cauldron.

As he exited the orphanage he apparated back to Hogsmeade and when he touched down he noticed that there was no more burning sensation in his arm and went to report this to Dumbledore.


End file.
